Hidden in Plain Sight
by Aya1321
Summary: What if Connor was actually a state-of-the-art soldier android disguised as an RK800, the only surviving EV900 after a mass termination of them when they were deemed too dangerous. He has to keep his status and deviant tendencies hidden behind a façade of indifference. But how long will that last with Hank watching his every move? And what would happen if someone was to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**_**Hello everyone! This is a random little thing I decided to do after I played Detroit Become Human and fell in love with Connor and his relationship with Hank (the good one anyway).**_**

 ** _ **This story is going to be pretty much completely Connor and Hank-centric, but the others may make an appearance or become reoccurring characters.**_**

 ** _ **It's definitely something different but I hope you all can enjoy it anyway.**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Detroit: Become Human or any of its characters. I only own the random OCs that may appear.**_**

 ** _ **Warnings: language (I mean Hank is in this...), violence but nothing too gross.**_**

 ** _ **Possible OOCness, but it all depends on how you played through the game. My Connor is kind of innocently oblivious until he's forced to be more serious which he then turned into the badass we all love.**_**

 ** _ **Well here it is!**_**

* * *

 _"As part of the peace-time treaty made between the nations, the United States of America agreed to destroy all EV900 models. This was completed as of early this morning and the parts will—"_

"Connor?"

 _"In other news—"_

"Connor? Hey!" There was a high pitched noise which the android faintly recognized as two hands clapping together.

The noise seemed to knock the android out of calibration as the world appeared before him. "Haha, yes! There you are," a perky voice spoke near him. Connor scanned the area, eyes eventually landing on a face he instantly recognized without needed to search the database.

Cathrine Williams—Cathy, as she threatens bodily harm if he called her anything else. An engineer who is known to fully support and help Androids, yet still being human herself. Although he could recognize her, Connor doesn't know why he is here. "Why?" His voice was more robotic than human, causing him to cut himself off immediately.

"Ah, uh yea," she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's gonna take a few minutes for everything to come back. But long story short, I gave you a little makeover! Wanna see?" She grinned and led him over to a mirror. The face that looked back was not one that he recognized. Brown eyes scanned over dark brown hair and a softer, less intimidating face than he was used to.

Suddenly memories started to flood back.

 _EV900s to termination center. EV 900s to termination center._

Connor blinked and shook his head, mentally fighting against the emotions flooding into his programming. The circle on his temple that identified him as an android flashed red.

 _The deviant only knew that he needed to escape. No matter what that entailed._

"Are the memories returning?"

 _Gunfire. Blood. Death._

Connor pressed the palm of his hands to his temples and knelt down.

 _Death. Death. Death._

"No." This was not an answer, but a pained declaration.

 _Guilt. Emotion. Deviant?_

"No, no, nonono—"

"Shh, Connor," he felt a gentle arm wrap around him. "It's a lot, I know. Just relax. _Relax._ " The flood of memories were easier to take in and Connor could process them calmly.

A few minutes later he was up and running like normal. He heard a low whistle. "I've worked with a lot of androids in my time, but I've never seen one do anything quiet like _that._ "

"I suppose not," Connor agreed with no emotion in his voice. It was no longer robotic, but was still not a voice he recognized for himself.

"Oh come on, don't block me out now. I already know you're a little different than most Androids," Cathy spoke with such a casual tone one wouldn't believe that being different was certain death for androids. "Hell, you've got a lot of secrets, but don't worry, they're safe with me."

The Android stared at the small woman who seemed to float through her life without care and unendingly happy. His head tilted to the side in some form of thought. "You are an odd human," which was true. Very true. But she was extremely smart and knew what she wanted to do and get out of life. She had picked the side of the androids and very possibly saved Connors's life.

"Oh yes. Wonderful thing to hear from the guy who broke through my door and told me to completely rearrange his face. How's that going by the way, Mr. RK800?" Before Connor could answer, she jumped up from her place on the armrest of her couch. "Oh yea! I made you something for your new job," she ran off into a side room.

She returned a minute later wearing a fancy, oversized coat jacket with the normal android insignias, along with a model code. RK800. She spun. "You like it? I figured you'd need something new considering you're still wearing your EV jacket." Connor looked down to see that, indeed, his dark green and black EV uniform still clung to his body.

She slid out of the jacket easily, looking at him expectantly. He stared back, confused. She sighed. "You gonna try it on or just stare at it all day?"

"Oh," he shed his own jacket before taking the one she offered and slung it over his shoulders. He met no resistance while putting it on. He ran his hands over the fabric, committing the feeling to memory. "It's . . . Nice."

"Damn well better be 'cause I'm not making you another one," Cathy muttered. "I'd burn the other one if I were you, no evidence and all that jazz," she waved dismissively and tossed it towards him. He caught it instinctively.

"So I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay for the night, huh?" She once again placed herself on the arm of the couch and watched him.

"There are hundreds of Temporary Android Parking Stations around the city, I could just check my internal map and—"

"I'm not gonna just drop you off at one of those things. I have a spare bedroom—do you even need sleep?" Soldier models were so different than other androids so there was no way of knowing what was installed and what wasn't.

"Because of the erratic nature of war, there was a lack of knowledge on the timeline and ability to eat and rest while still completing our mission. EV900 models were created with this in mind and were made completely self-sufficient," Connor explained to the woman who looked at him in exasperation. "You could'a just said no," she shook her head and laughed.

Sliding off the couch and walking towards the android, Cathy smacked him on the shoulder. "Well even if you aren't tired, I am. Find something to entertain yourself with I guess. Night!" She wandered off into her room and softly shut the door.

Connor placed himself on the recently abandoned couch and decided to run a system check. Cathy had not changed any of him programs of her own preference. She had voiced her own concern of incapability when he had requested a full system remodeling. According to her, EV900s—or any soldier models—were government knowledge only, and much more advanced than anything shown in schools. The engineer had changed only what was required to keep his true identity hidden from humans and androids alike. All of his weapons systems were still installed and fully functional.

He glanced at the dark green jacket laying in a crumpled messed beside him. He reached and picked it up from the collar. He placed his other hand under the bottom and allowed a small flame to flicker from his forefinger and middle finger. The jacket caught fire easily and soon burned to nothing more than a pile of ash.

Connor sighed and leaned back. He didn't really know much about detective work, a huge disadvantage considering that was the entire point of the RK line's creation. Soldier models weren't meant to go into normal communities. Only fight and return to the CyberLife warehouse. He wondered why the creators even gave him a working communications system if they were never meant to use it. Considering his situation it was probably for the best.

A ding suddenly went off in his head as a mission appeared in his internal vision. According to the notes there was a homicide involving a now missing android and Connor was to arrive at the police station immediately.

The android stood swiftly and silently and stepped on the boards that would emit the least amount of sound as he headed towards the door. He wasn't sure if Cathy was asleep yet or not, but didn't want to risk waking the engineer if she had managed to fall asleep already. He exited the house without a sound.

It was too late to busses to be running so he would have to make the trip on foot. He didn't mind other than the fact that it would be a much more time consuming trip than a car or bus. He could always apply his full sleep and make the trip in no time, but decided to lay low for the time being. Nothing too extreme at such a sensitive time would be the best course of action.

He began his walk to the station.

* * *

Connor knew humans hated androids in the normal world, but he never witnessed it first hand. The human soldiers he fought alongside were always happy to have him by their side. These humans definitely were not. They glared and sneered when he so much as glanced at them. He hoped they were just grumpy from being awake so late.

"Hey!" Connor turned at the calling voice behind him. He made eye contact with a larger black man who he identified as Jeffrey Fowler, the police captain. "In here," the captain jerked his neck towards the office he proceeded to walk into. Connor followed. "Shut the door," Fowler ordered when the Android entered the glass-walled room. Connor stood in front of the desk in the center of the room that the captain placed himself at.

"Well, unsurprisingly, you got here before the man I've assigned you to work with," Fowler sat with his arms outstretched and hands clasped together on the desk. Connor remained silent with his hands behind his back. "I guess maybe I should warn you . . . about your partner. He can be rather difficult to work with, and you being an android won't help."

"I understand. I will simply work through my orders and do what I must to appease this partner," Connor recited with a perfect calm and indifference. Captain Fowler seemed surprised before chuckling and shaking his head. "If only it was that easy with humans." Connor remained straight faced. He had read through different articles on his walk to the station and surmised that his best option would be to play the emotionless robot. Even if it was a complete lie and Connor was anything but.

It's not like they could know that though.

Before either man could speak again there was a loud crash in the main room. Connor turned to see an older gray-haired man stumble around, knocking random files and tools off of various desks. He was obviously drunk, but carried no bottles or drinks. "Dammit that man," Fowler mumbled. The captain stood and walked towards the glass door, opening it and leaning out. "Anderson! In here, now!"

"Yea, yea! Comin'," grumbled the newcomer dismissively. Connor was able to catch a glimpse of the man's face and learned his full name: Hank Anderson, the Lieutenant. He wasn't sure if it was surprising or not that this man had no criminal record.

Fowler sighed and walked back to his desk before Anderson burst through the door and haphazardly landed against Connor who held him up without a problem. "Get the hell off'a me!" Connor didn't try to convince the man it was actually him who had fallen on the Android, instead simply retracting his supporting hands. The inebriated man turned his glare to his superior.

"And what in the hell do you think you're doing sending me off on some wild goose chase in the middle of the damn night!" He pointed angrily.

"Hank we don't have time for your shit tonight. Pull yourself together. We have a dead person, and a missing android, and trust me I don't like sending your drunk ass out anymore than you like going, but I have no choice. You are the designated deviant investigator, and you better start behaving. They've sent an android to stay on your ass."

" _My_ ass? Hell no! I am _not_ working with a pile of plastic," Hank turned back to the android once again and gave the best glare a drunk man could.

" _Yes_ you are. And because you can't control yourself for ten minutes you are going to be stuck doing office work with him until you sober up," Fowler returned attention to himself by standing. "Now go to your desk and help him set up."

"God damn fucking . . . " grumbled Hank under his breath as he left the room. Connor opted to say nothing and follow the man. "Close the door on your way out," the captain called, which Connor complied.

Anderson sad at a two desk pod, the second desk seemingly empty. "Is there a desk available for me to use?" Connor inquired. Hank just looked up at the android with complete hopelessness. "Great, fucking stupid too. How about the desk right in front of me _, Dipshit?_ "

"Of course," Connor nodded and went around to the empty desk. "Would you like me to get you some water?" Hank looked like he was about to say no, but apparently thought better of it when another painful throb worked its way through his skull. "Yea, sure whatever. Just make it quick," he eventually answered.

Connor nodded and began to walk towards the break room. It looked empty until he made it to the door and saw Gavin sitting with another policewoman in the table at the back corner. "Oh look, if it isn't our newest plastic detective. What, you get hungry?" Gavin spat disgustedly.

Connor tilted his head. "I do not require food, I came to retrieve water for Lieutenant Anderson."

"Oh, so you're his new handmaid, huh? Gonna start wiping his ass for him too?" Gavin was now out of his seat and face to face with Connor. The human didn't seem perturbed by the fact that the android hovered a good few inches above him. "Of course not, he is completely capable—"

"Oh don't play smart with me jackass," Gavin sneered before pushing at Connor's chest. Connor allowed himself to be moved. Even if he was actually an RK800 and not an EV900, Connor would have been much stronger than the average human and could easily withstand the petty attacks. Even so, it is part of android programming that they lower themselves below humans despite being superior.

After a punch to the gut, Connor didn't move because he was much more focused on shutting down the instinct to defend himself. He didn't realize how much his EV programming would impact him in the normal world. Gavin seemed to realize that he wasn't getting through to the android and decided to try a new tactic.

He pulled his gun from his holster and pointed it directly into Connor's face, the safety clicking off faintly. "Not so tough now, huh?" Gavin smirked.

The taller stayed straight faced and calmly stared at his offender. He knew the bullet wouldn't be able to pierce even the first layer of protective covering underneath his skin.

"Gavin!" Called an irate sounding Hank. "I swear if you shoot him while he's trying to get me my water I will kick your ass!" The older officer entered into the rectangular room.

Gavin burst into a small fit of laughter. "I'd like to see you try, old man."

"Would you also like to see yourself unemployed? Because, luckily for our robo-cop here, cameras aren't biased like humans. And guess what? There happens to be one right up there," Hank pointed casually up to the corner of the room that showed the square recording device.

Gavin glanced quickly before cursing under his breath and lowering the gun. "Whatever. Not worth the trouble anyway," he stormed out of the room followed by the other woman he was win.

"Mhm, sure," Hank mocked. The human walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a simple bottled water out. "Can't even manage to get some water, huh?" Connor liked to hope that he was simple joking.

* * *

 _ **Well here it is! I hope you all enjoyed and that it was a decent first attempt. Games are so hard to write about so I hope I did good and that anyone still reading this will want to stick around.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I went up to the mountains with my friends, and it was in the middle of dead nowhere XD. I had NO WIFI or ANYTHING so I couldn't get this updated until I got back home. I'm here now though!**

 **I also want to thank all of you for reading and giving me all the reviews! It's much appreciated and really motivates me. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

XXX

It was many hours and almost-fights later by the time Hank sobered up enough for them to be allowed to leave. It had taken many orders by Captain Fowler before Hank eventually relented enough to allow Connor to drive.

They arrived at the crime scene much later than the people already there expected, but no one mentioned it. Every human seemed tired, most likely having stayed up all night due to the inconvenience of the crime times.

The scene was a large, white house that was definitely owned by someone with money. Normal cars and police cars filled the yard, while people and androids filled the house. Connor turned off the car and stepped out before Hank could order him to stay. The older man swiped the keys from the android when they began to walk to the fancy double doored entrance.

A short, chubby white-haired man walked up towards them. Connor identified him as Ben Collins, an officer a few years younger than Hank. "So what's the verdict?" Hank questioned.

"A man was murdered here a few hours ago, along with all three of his androids being completely destroyed. No signs of forced entry. Nothing was taken, and only the androids were broken. We're hoping it might be a one-time thing," Officer Collins explained before being called by another man.

"Our guy obviously just pissed someone off," Hank sighed. "I don't see a point in all of this," Hank pronunciation by spinning his finger around in the air slightly above his head. Connor stared curiously at the older detective. "A man was killed," he stated obviously.

Hank completely turned to give an evil stare towards his new android partner. "Okay, smart-ass. Go do your job before I kick your plastic ass," he jerked his head towards the entrance and walked off without another word. Connor noticed Hank massage his neck and curse under his breath before heading towards the way he was instructed.

The fake RK800 knew that he wasn't made with this job in mind, but he also knew he still had plenty programs he could use. EV900 models had still been fairly new when they were destroyed. Prototypes even. That meant that he was equipped with all of the newest technologies. Actual RK800s were newer, but through all of his research, Connor assessed that he had any programs the RK models did.

Using that, and also anything extra, Connor began to scan the area almost instantaneously. It was definitely the work of a human, too sloppy to be anything from an android, deviant or not. Like stated earlier, the entire thing seemed violence based. The only options most likely being gang affiliations or illegal activities. Connor followed the trail of destruction until he finally came across the body. Shot once in the head, execution style. It feigned the look of a calm and composed murder, but the destroyed androids told a completely different story. Someone was extremely angry.

The victim was a man named Avery Hendrickson. Thirty-four years old, and a height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had no records of employment, but obviously had a steady supply of money from somewhere. He also seemed to have no living family, uncommon for a man his age.

Running the incident back, Connor saw only one attacker who had walked right in with the victim. That would explain there being no signs of forced entry. Based on the reactions of the androids and the seemingly familiarity the attacker had with the house, this was a common occurrence. The victim seemed completely comfortable and unassuming, he had no clue that he was about to meet his end.

The attacker and victim stood together and spoke for a while before the gun was pulled. The victim had turned around to pour himself a shot when the attacker pulled the gun. As soon as the victim—Avery—turned to visualize the noise, the gunshot rang out.

The bullet lodged itself directly between his eyes, and the attacker suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage. Chairs and tables went flying, glasses were broken and thrown. Even the androids eventually fell victim to the onslaught. There was definitely a lot more to this than they currently knew.

Connor followed the trail the attacker took to the back door, hoping he would have left some evidence. Sadly, it looked like the man had worn gloves during his entire trip.

The android slowly walked back to the main room, thinking of his next move. An idea suddenly came to him when the broken android parts returned to his view. If this human only had the basic knowledge of androids that most humans did, he wouldn't have thought to remove the memory cards. If so, Connor would be able to download it and find the man responsible for the murder.

Connor knelt down beside the first android, a female with missing limbs laying in a pool of her own Thirium. He moved her sopping wet hair aside and ignored the blue-blood that was being smeared across his clothes. Once the last strand of tangled and dripping hair was moved Connor had a perfect view of an intact memory card slot. The skin moved back when he pressed onto the space and the card popped out of its area. Connor was easily able to remove it and allowed the skin of his fingers to pull back slightly.

Even if he wasn't completely equipped for this job, it only took some walking around to find a mistake like this. The other two females androids also still held their memory cards. Connor was glad that this crime had such a blatant mistake, otherwise he may have been running around for an hour before figuring anything out. While having the technology required, he didn't have the coding to be a detective like actual RK800s.

He had a feeling that one day he would make a total fool of himself.

After one last sweep of the crime scene, Connor decided to return to Hank with his findings. "Lieutenant! I found something you will want to see."

"Did you now?" Hank turned. "Hand it over then," he urged with his arm outstretched and palm open. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Connor pulled out the three small squares and dropped them into the human's hand. Hank gave them a long stare before blankly looking back to Connor. "What the hell are they?" He questioned flatly.

"Memory cards," Connor answered. "From the androids. I did a quick scan on them and they still retain everything the androids saw before they were destroyed."

Hank nodded before placing the chips into his own pocket. "Good work," he mumbled before walking off. Connor, unsure of his next move, opted to follow Hank. "We're heading back down to the station!" Hank hollered to anyone in the vicinity and was answered with a few acknowledgements. The two climbed into the old car and sat in silence as the flew down the empty roads.

XXX

"I'm back, sir," spoke the newly turned murderer. "I did everything you asked." The speaker was a young man in his mid thirties with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked calm, but on the inside he was burning with rage. The older man in front of him, his boss, had ordered him to kill his best friend. Just looking at him causes a torrent of emotions to flood through the subordination.

"And the androids?" The superior questioned tiredly.

"They were destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Echoed the older man.

"Yes sir, ripped to pieces. No way they'll be able to give any information."

"You _fool."_ Snarled the leader. "Get rid of him."

"Wait, w-what? I did what you—" the younger man looked around helpless at the minions surrounding him. His words and terrified looks were cut short with a single bullet.

XXX

Hank and Connor were both at their paired desks awaiting information. After the memory cards were played, a small group of policemen were sent to apprehend the suspect. The only thing the two could do now was sit and wait for the group to return. "You have a dog, right?" Connor broke the silence.

Hank put down the tablet he was on and gave a quizzical glance to the android. "How would you know?"

"The fur on your clothing and inside your car. Am I correct is assuming its a Saint Bernard?"

Hank sighed and rubbed his face. "Fucking androids, _yes,_ I have a dog, so what?"

"I was just trying to make conversation," Connor answered honestly. Hank looked slightly surprised. "You're an android, why would you need to do that?"

"Most humans don't enjoy long silences, I believed you would be the same."

Before either detective could could continue the conversation another officer joined them. "We found the suspect—"

"Fucking finally!" Hank shouted and stood. Connor slowly followed suit.

" _But,_ we didn't find him _alive._ " After the officer finished Hank groaned and slammed himself back into his chair. Connor remained standing. "Thank you, ma'am," Connor spoke politely. The woman's only acknowledgment was a glare his way before she sat a file chip on Hank's desk and walked away without another word.

Connor still hasn't grown accustom to the hatred that always seemed to be thrown his way. He didn't understand why they didn't appreciate the work androids did. He knew many humans were spiteful because androids stole so many jobs, but no one here had that problem. Even so, people only spoke directly to him if absolutely necessary. It was all so different to the appreciation he and the other androids were given on the battlefield.

Connor contemplated in silence to allow Hank time to rein in his frustration. Once the older detective calmed enough, he grabbed the newly arrived chip, plugged it into his tablet and allowed the information to download almost instantaneously. Connor could find any information pertaining to cases with a simple and quick search through the police database, meaning he had no need to read the files the same as Hank.

Connor expected the small outburst that followed soon after. Connor doesn't experience the sleep deprived drowsiness that humans do, but he's had his own problems that caused similar feelings. He definitely knew why humans became so agrivated when their precious sleep was taken from them, much like it was now.

"Looks like we have another damn scene to investigate," Hank growled before standing once again and pulling his jacket from the back of his chair as he walked towards the police parking lot. "If I don't get a drink and some sleep soon..." He grumbled to himself with a similar look of annoyance that most of the humans seemed to be carrying.

It was a cloudless night on a full moon, the brightness nearly rendering the glowing street lamps useless. The body was found in an alleyway near the new victim's home, another clean headshot. It was in a busy part of the city meaning they would have to work fast. Civilians were warned of a possible serial killer and were advised to stay indoors, the empty streets proof.

As the pair quickly approached their destination, Connor kept feeling more and more wary. It was similar to the feeling he always got on the battlefield before everything went to hell. "Something doesn't feel right about this," the android voiced.

"Hell yea something isn't right. I'm sober and chauffeuring an android around, which is all kinds of wrong."

"No... Its just something with these two crimes. Something is _wrong_ and I just can't figure out what."

Hank slowed the car to a stop and put it in park. "Well we're here now, so go figure out what's so bad about it." Connor nodded before pulling his long legs from the low car. His senses immediately heightened as he picked up on a stray frequency and heard whispers coming from all around them.

"Get rid of the androids first—"

"Locked in."

"Locked in."

"Locked in."

The soldier detective only had the smallest second to warn his fellow officers before the dump sight turned into a massacre. " _Everyone down!_ " He roared at the top of his makeshift lungs.

" _Fire!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I don't normally like leaving stories on cliffhanger, but I decided to be a terrible person for a minute I guess XD here's what you've all been waiting for!**

 **I'm also sorry if updates are slow right now as a lot is going on in my personal life. I'm sure none of you want to listen to my excuses, but just a warning that things might be slow for now. I will definitely try to crank out some more chapters though, so don't give up on me yet!!**

 **XXX**

Connor was one of two androids in the area, so he knew he was definitely a target of one of the snipers. The gunshots rang loud into the quiet night sky. Everything seemed to run in slow motion as his battlefield systems kicked in. He immediately located every sniper location and followed the trajectory of the bullets that were fired. Both him and the other android were a target, along with Hank, most likely for arriving with Connor.

The android didn't waste another second in saving his partner. He moved much faster than the typical android would be capable of and hoped the chaos would hide his overachieving. Connor tackled Hank to the ground and dragged him around the corner of the closest building just as a chip was shot off. The other android wasn't as lucky, blue blood splattering all around his once functioning body.

"What the hell!" Hank spluttered.

"Lieutenant, give me your gun," Connor demanded as calmly as he could. After another round of shots, he looked over his shoulder quickly to see a few bodies, either dead or about to be, littered over the pavement. They were too far to help as long as the snipers still stood. "You're outta your damn mind if you think I'm going to do that!" Hank yelled while adjusting himself in a better fighting position, gun in hand.

Connor ran hundreds of possible outcomes near instantly in return to Hank's reply. There weren't many that turned out good if he didn't get a weapon somehow. "Reed!" An officer called from behind the dumpster on the other side of the alley. The remaining android turned to see Gavin completely unprotected in the middle of the alley, gun aimed at a building that held no sniper.

Connor threw out all previous grievances and sprinted full speed directly to the human. A shot rang out just as he reached the shorter man. The android yanked Gavin's arm towards him and used his armored body to shield the unprotected human. The bullet ricocheted off of his protective covered, signaling Connor's time to get them to cover.

The soldier swiped Gavin's gun during the interaction before shoving him back behind the dumpster with a little more force than necessary. He spun around with Gavin's gun and shot off one bullet towards the sniper with a direct shot into the alleyway. It landed perfectly between the eyes of Gavin's would be murderer. Connor ducked back down behind a pile of trash on the opposite side of the alley from Gavin, closer to Hank.

"Connor!" Hank shouted. "You can see them?"

Connor answered back with an affirmative "yes."

"Well where the hell are they?"

It took longer than anyone liked to explain exactly where the snipers were perched. Connor could hear the snipers and their possible leader making their own strategy and planned accordingly. There were now only two snipers, both at an angle to the front and back of the short alley.

Neither group seemed to want to move. The snipers now knew that Connor was able to shoot them down, and that he was still functioning. The humans didn't want to move from their positions for the obvious risk of getting shot down on sight. The EV900 was familiar with situations like this and would easily handle it if he was alone. He couldn't risk pulling anything too extreme with so many witnesses though.

It was such a different experience to be fighting alongside people without the same training as official soldiers. It was also difficult to keep from going all out like he was used to doing.

The alleyway was silent for a deafening amount of time, no words spoken or guns fired. Suddenly, Connor sensed movement from Hank, who threw himself around the pile of rubble and trash. He stopped when he tumbled near Connor and smacked his back against the brick wall of the building. The android was too caught up in the moment to hide his surprise. Hank seemed to notice and scoffed.

"I might be old, but I'm not helpless you asshole," Connor immediately masked his face. "Anyway, can you shoot them?"

The EV900 nodded. "They have not moved positions, and I would have no problem aiming. I would most likely be able to fire before the humans, however, this gun is not ideal for the situation."

Hank's eyebrows rose in surprise and his eyes glimmered with amusement, despite the situation. "You're telling me, but it's the only weapons we have. If you think you can shoot them, go for it, because it isn't like anyone else is going to." Hank motioned to the other members of the alley for them to stay down and allow Connor some time. No one moved until everyone got the order.

It wasn't like anyone was going to complain about sacrificing the android.

Hank nodded to Connor, who did one last affirmatory scan before making a move. Using the gun like an extension of himself, the brunet android jumped from his cover and fired a single shot simultaneously. A second shot followed, but not from Connor. Hank—the only human with a clear sight on Connor—assumed that would be the end for Connor until he all but _dodge_ the speeding bullet. The robot detective recovered in record time, spun around, and fired off another shot before lowering the gun.

All of the snipers were down, and their leader was already running. The chances of catching him were too small to risk the lives of the injured officers in the alleyway.

"It's clear," Connor announced. Before anyone else reacted, Gavin stood and stomped directly to Connor with a dark frown and creased eyebrows. The android in his path watched innocently, knowing there wasn't much to do to calm the unreasonable human. The taller brunet wasn't expecting the sudden fist flying directly towards his face, though it didn't surprise him. His quickly stepped backwards and allowed the punch to fly in front of his face, the air flowing gently across his face.

"Gavin!" Hank shouted. "Give it a fucking break!" The tallest of the three marched his way over to the pair while stuffed his gun back into its holster.

"This jackass took my gun and you—" Gavin began.

"I don't know if you're just too stupid or too thick to realize that this 'jackass' just saved your life, but you better be happy he doesn't hate you as much as I do," Hank interrupted, aggravated. "'Cause I would have left you to die."

Connor extended his arm with the handle of the gun facing Gavin. The shortest human glared dangerously before snatching the gun quickly and spinning back to another group of officers.

Sirens could be faintly heard in the distance and grew louder by the second. Soon after Connor heard them, Hank also turned to inspect the noise. "Backup has arrived," Connor stated.

"What a load of help they were," Hank griped while throwing his hands up. The sirens continued for a few more seconds until the cars were parked and turned off. There was no need to keep the headlights on.

The newly arrived officers seemed cautious at first until they realized the situation they were called for was already resolved. They decided to intermingle with the groups in the alley to determine the next course of action. Most officers were staying with the wounded until medical help arrived.

"We should go investigate the sniper locations," Connor suggested. Hank nodded and waved him on, "I'll tell the others and catch up to you."

The android knew exactly which location he wanted to check first. He made his way towards the old building that had held a sniper and the man who was seemingly leading them.

The building itself was old and abandoned, just another relic that flooded the ancient Detroit areas. The door was unlocked and rusted while the stairs were a safety risk to anything that dared climb them. A quick scan provided Connor with the information that the stairs were sturdy enough to climb.

The detective made sure to scan everything as he traveled the many floors, but there was somehow no proof of life being here recently. The only logical answer would have been another way to the roof, but there wasn't even a fire escape anymore.

Connor climbed to the next floor, only a couple more from the roof. There was a yellowing, dirt covered window with half of the panes cracked or shattered. Although obstructed, the view allowed him to see neighboring buildings and confirm if they could be traveled by the roofs. Adding in the angle he was looking from, it looked like most buildings were all about the same height and made traveling by roof hopping entirely possible.

Connor moved away from the window and to the stairs to continue climbing until he heard an annoyed voice from below. "Oh you are absolutely kidding. Connor!"

"Lieutenant?"

"Don't tell me you fucking climbed up these damn stairs," the older man's voice echoed up the wooden walls. The sound of creaking wood followed from him testing their durability.

"Of course I did. The probability of failure was only—"

"I don't want any of your estimations! I want stairs that aren't a damn death trap," the lieutenant interjected. Creaking and whining wood followed after his voice once again. "Damnit Connor!"

"Lieutenant, I am made with many layers of different mechanics and steel parts. If I was able to climb the stairs while weighing much more than an average human, your probability of failure would be even lower," Connor informed the older human. He decided to leave out the part where his actual weight was very near the average human despite the metal structures.

"If I get killed by stairs I'm gonna be _pissed,"_ Hank commented before beginning his climb. " _And,_ I will come back and haunt your ass."

"I don't believe haunting an android is possible, Lieutenant," Connor teased lightly. For some reason, in the short time he's been with Hank, the android felt as if the human has lightened up to him greatly. Maybe saving Hank's life at least put Connor in a new light for the older man, unlike Gavin.

"Oh, funny. Making jokes now when I could very well _die."_ Those words were pronunciated with a loud crack and a curse.

The elder officer eventually made it up to the android without much of a problem before glaring at Connor and the two more flights of stairs ahead of them. He looked expectantly at the smaller android. "Well?" He outstretched his arm closest to the stairs as if unveiling a new amazing creation. "You first."

The pair made it to the roof with much hassle. All that remained was the body of an unnamed sniper and the gun with a shattered scope. Hank knelt down beside the useless weapon with a low whistle. "You shot directly through the scope?" He looked down to the alleyway that seemed so much further away from his vantage point.

"As an android created specifically for this job, combat abilities were added into my programming. But androids in general can process hundred of variables at once to make the perfect shot at any time," Connor explained with small white lies added into the mix. While yes, androids could run multiple variables, Connor showed superb abilities in his shots. Luckily most humans didn't care enough to notice. Unluckily though, Hank eyed Connor suspiciously.

The detective turned to the opposite corner of the Lieutenant to avoid his gaze. There was obviously no way that Hank had already uncovered his identity, but he was much smarter and more perceptive than he let on. He knew more about androids and their abilities than Connor realized. Apparently everything Connor managed in the shootout was not lost on Hank in the chaos.

This was about to be way more complicated than Connor first thought.

Hank grunted while he pushed off of his knees to stand. "Alright Connor, there's nothing up here. We can let the others go through all of this. I for one want some sleep."

"The only way down are the stairs," Connor reminded.

"Hell."

XXX

They rode back to the police station to turn in any information they had gathered. It was silent and nearly completely empty. Connor wasn't needed at the station, but decided to come as well since Cathy's house was closer. He figured his best option would be to return there until morning.

Once finished, the pair returned outside. Connor started towards the sidewalk while Hank entered his car. "Connor? Where are you going?"

"I am going to walk. Androids do not require sleep, so I will return when needed," Connor answered.

Hank shook his head before twisting around to back out of his parking space. "Whatever you say, Connor," Hank commented before driving off into the night. The time was almost three in the morning, so the Android hoped he would be able to return to the house unnoticed.

The walk was short and simple, the house coming into view quickly. He opened the door quietly and sighed in relief when the alarm recognized him. Cathy still slept soundly in the bedroom across the house.

Connor silently stepped towards the couch before sitting straight up on the cushioned seat. He decided to run through the hundreds of files he downloaded until morning time arrived.

XXX

The boss stormed into the large room with an angry frown. "What the _hell!"_

The other men wisely stayed silent and let their leader vent to them. "That...that _abomination_ ruin my entire plan!" He paced for a moment but was no less calm than when he walked in. "What kind of android can pull of those shots with a pistol?! Those were my best snipers!"

"Sir!" A new man ran into the room. "We've found the android you wanted to locate. He seems to be living in a human's home away from the police station."

The leader seemed to instantly perk up from that information, a new idea forming. "Time for a new plan, men."

XXX

 **These chapters are still much shorter than I'm wanting them to be!!!! But my phone is almost dead and I wanted to get this out to you all tonight DX**

 **I'm also going to get Kara and Marcus into this story somehow, soon! I already have a plan for Kara, but I'm still working on Marcus.**

 **And thank you all for the reviews!! They make me so happy and really motivate me. Like I said, I've been going through some problems, so seeing all the nice things really helped! I love you all and hope you don't hate me for making you wait so long!!! I will definitely try my best to work on more chapters for you.**


End file.
